Kiss From A Rose
by Little-Katsu
Summary: CINEMA BIZARRE, SHONEN-AI. Ils viennent de finir un concert où Kiro et Yu se sont fait un plaisir de s'embrasser pour les fans. Pourtant, Kiro n'est étrangement pas de bonne humeur.


_Un baiser. Il n'avait fallu que ça pour faire réagir toutes les filles du public. Et elles avaient toutes criées « Fanservice ». On aurait dit des adolescentes en rut qui s'excitaient à un rien. En fait... c'était pratiquement ça. Elles étaient bien des adolescentes, la majorité étant, comme vous l'auriez deviné, des filles. Cela faisait parfois d'ailleurs douter les membres du groupe quant à si on appréciait plus leur musique ou leur corps. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'écrit « Réservé aux filles seulement » sur leur musique._

_Après que leur show fut terminé, ils retournèrent dans la loge qui leur était prévue. Ils étaient complètement essoufflés de leur concert. C'est qu'ils s'étaient donnés à fond. Comme ils le faisaient toujours. Et, comme si ils n'avaient pas assez chaud, les lumières de la scène ne s'étaient pas privées pour les griller sur place. Elles étaient bien belles, mais peut-être un peu trop chaudes._

« J'ai cru que la salle allait exploser quand vous vous êtes embrassés, les gars, »_ rigola Luminor en allant prendre place sur une chaise du comptoir pour le maquillage._

« Un peu plus et elles arrivaient à enterrer ma batterie, »_ continua Shin alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce._

« En autant que ce ne soit pas que pour ça que nos fans viennent en concert, » _bougonna le chanteur de première voix._

« Oh. Fait pas ton rabat-joie, Strifychou, » _minauda Yu en passant ses bras autour du cou du chanteur et en posant son front contre le sien_. « Toi aussi tu pourras tester mes magnifiques talents pour embrasser. »

_Ses paroles lui valurent une claque en arrière de la tête de la part dudit Strifychou qui se défit de son étreinte pour aller prendre une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans le petit réfrigérateur de la pièce. Yu ne put cependant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tout de suite suivit des autres membres du groupe à l'exception de Kiro qui ne semblait pas vraiment être d'humeur à rigoler de cette blague, tout au contraire._

_Le guitariste ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le remarquer. Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil, mais le blond détourna le regard en l'ignorant superbement et préféra s'asseoir sur les genoux de Shin qui venait de l'inviter à prendre place. Yu fut quelque peu vexé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant les ravaler pour ne pas commettre de gaffe._

_Ils parlèrent ainsi un bon moment, relaxant un peu. Puis, ils se décidèrent finalement à partir, à retourner à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les trois dans le centre-ville de Berlin. Ils mirent beaucoup de temps avant de finalement pouvoir atteindre leur voiture, se devant de signer les nombreux papiers divers et pancartes que leur tendaient leurs fans qui s'étaient agglutinées derrière les barrière qui leur permettait de pouvoir sortir de l'établissement sans se faire sauter dessus par ces jeunes filles en chaleur._

**-°-**

_C'est Luminor qui eut l'honneur de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Cette tâche accomplit sans grande difficulté, l'aîné pénétra dans l'appartement en s'étirant, faisant craquer ses doigts même si il savait que ce n'était pas bon si il ne désirait pas avoir de grosses jointures. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher, petit tic dont il savait devoir se débarrasser._

_Les cinq jeunes hommes se dirigèrent automatiquement vers le salon pour aller relaxer devant un bon film d'horreur, proposition de Kiro, petit fanatique de film d'horreur qui avait insisté pendant tout le long du trajet pour qu'ils en écoutent un. _

« Home sweet home, » _s'enthousiasma Kiro en se dirigeant tout de suite vers la cuisine pour aller nourrir son estomac affamé, tout de suite suivit par Shin._

« Un vrai estomac sur quatre pattes, » _commenta Strify en riant, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur naturelle._

« Deux. Pas quatre, » _répliqua Kiro en revenant dans le salon avec de la liqueur et des verres._

_Il posa le tout sur la table basse, alors que les autres étaient assis confortablement dans les sièges présents dans la pièce : Luminor assis sur son fauteuil et Strify dans celui qu'il avait décrété comme étant le sien, alors que Yu était tout simplement à moitié couché sur le divan qui faisait face à la télévision, laissant une place à sa droite et une autre à sa gauche._

_Tout de suite lorsqu'il se releva, Shin arriva avec trois saladiers pleins de pop corn tout chaud qui venaient tout juste d'être préparés et deux autres remplis de confiseries, au cas où quelqu'un préférait le sucré au salé. Il en donna un à Strify, un autre à Luminor et alla s'installer à la droite de Yu en tenant le dernier entre ses fins doigts après avoir déposé les deux remplis de bonbons sur la petite table._

« Merci, Shini, » _le remercia le guitariste en prenant une poignée de pop corn._

_Le jeune homme en question esquissa un petit sourire avant de retourner son regard vers Kiro qui se trouvait devant la télé. Ce dernier cherchait parmi la petite pile de films d'horreur qu'ils avaient et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit le boîtier et en sorti le film._

« Alors. C'est quoi que tu nous mets comme film? » _demanda Luminor à l'adresse de Kiro qui venait tout juste de glisser un DVD dans le lecteur._

« House of wax. »

_Luminor haussa les sourcils, ne connaissant pas le film que le jeune homme passait. Il haussa ensuite faiblement les épaules avec indifférence avant de reporter son regard vers la télévision où le film débutait et que Kiro venait prendre la dernière place qui restait, s'asseyant à la gauche de Yu, mais prenant soin de se coller contre l'accoudoir pour se tenir loin du guitariste._

_Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'avait Kiro depuis qu'ils étaient retournés dans la loge. Il n'était pas comme avant. Et puis, lorsqu'ils étaient sur scène, il ne s'était pas plaint lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, au contraire, il avait même participé avec le sourire d'accroché aux lèvres. Yu décida cependant d'abandonner toute tentative de comprendre ce qui se passait avec le bassiste. Comme tout les autres, il tourna son attention sur le téléviseur._

-°-

_Shin détourna les yeux lorsqu'il vit la fille se faire couper le doigt avec une pince. Le remarquant, Yu passa son bras dans le dos du jeune homme et vint appuyer de sa main sur sa nuque pour le coller contre lui. Il ne fallu pas trop de temps avant que le batteur vienne cacher son regard dans le cou du jeune guitariste._

_Pendant l'espace d'un court instant, comme il l'avait fait subtilement quelques fois pendant le film, Kiro détourna son regard pour regarder en coin les deux autres jeunes hommes qui étaient assis à ses côtés sur le divan. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer la position dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux garçons. Il tiqua sur cette position et détourna bien vite son regard pour le poser de nouveau sur l'écran dont il ne voyait plus vraiment ce qui se passait. _

_Les scènes filaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Puis, la fin du film pointa le bout de son nez et le générique de fin débuta lentement, tandis qu'un dernier frisson parcourait le corps des musiciens. Strify, qui avait la télécommande proche, fermit le lecteur DVD. Luminor, lui se releva pour s'étirer une nouvelle fois. _

« Tu peux te relever, c'est terminé, » _signala Yu à Shin alors que ce dernier émergeait finalement de son épaule. _

« Je vais me coucher. » _déclara soudainement Kiro en coupant la fin de la phrase du guitariste._

« Tu ne restes même pas un peu? Il est pas si tard que ça, » _demanda le brun qui avait de la misère à suivre le comportement du jeune bassiste._

« Non, » _répondit du tac au tac le blond avant de s'esquiver dans sa chambre._

_Alors qu'ils entendaient la porter du bassiste claquer derrière lui, les quatre autres musiciens fixèrent le couloir par où était parti leur ami. Apparemment, Yu ne devait pas être le seul à avoir remarqué le changement de comportement de la part du petit blond. Le silence régnait dans la pièce dans une incompréhension partagée de toutes les personnes présentes avant que ceux-ci fassent dériver leur regard de sur le couloir pour s'entre-regarder en se jetant des regards interrogateurs justifiés._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Kiro? Il est pas de bonne humeur depuis la fin du show..., » _questionna Shin._

« Aucune idée, » _répondit simplement Luminor en haussant les épaules, tout de suite approuvé par les autres._

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas aimé être embrassé pendant le concert, » _supposa Strify en jetant un regard réprobateur au coupable qui allait se défendre avant d'être coupé dans son élan._

« Ça aurait pu être ça si seulement il avait laissé voir que ça ne lui plaisait pas, » _justifia l'aîné._ « Non. Il allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on soit dans la loge, mais là, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui pourrait s'être produit pour le mettre en colère. »

_Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence où les quatre musiciens repensaient à ce qui s'était passé dans la loge et qui pourrait expliquer le pourquoi du changement d'attitude du bassiste si soudain. Pourtant, personne ne trouve. Personne, à part Yu dont une lumière s'alluma dans son cerveau. Il ne le fit pas paraître. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que les autres sachent qu'il avait finalement comprit, qu'il avait la réponse à la question qui brûlait les lèvres des quatre jeunes hommes._

_Il haussa faiblement les épaules, attirant l'attention des autres visualeux sur lui. Puis, il prit finalement la parole d'un ton qui était las et ne faisait pas transparaître le fait qu'il savait ce qui se passait._

« Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux le laisser seul un moment, » _tenta Strify._

« Strify, il est déjà parti, » _signala Shin._

_Ce ne fut effectivement que peine perdue, parce que Yu se trouvait déjà dans le couloir à marcher vers la porte de la chambre du bassiste qui se trouvait à être la dernière au fond. Une fois arrivé devant ladite porte, il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita à cogner avant de finalement le faire._

« Kiro? »

_Ce ne fut que le silence qui lui répondit. Il attendit cependant un petit moment, espérant qu'il n'allait pas avoir à répéter la question et que Kiro allait le laisser entrer. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. Il laissa un soupir de découragement s'échapper de la prison de ses lèvres. Puis, il cogna de nouveau à la porte qui demeurait close._

« Kiro, je peux entrer? »

« Et si je dis non, tu fais quoi? _» répondit une voix étouffée par la porte._

« C'est bon, j'entre pareil. »

_Comme annoncé, le guitariste pénétra dans la pièce qui était plongée dans le noir. Il dû prendre un temps pour que ses yeux puissent s'habituer à la soudaine noirceur, mais lorsque cela fut fait, il remarqua que Kiro était couché sur le dos sur son lit et gardait ses yeux obstinément fixés sur la plafond de sa chambre, n'accordant pas le moindre regard à l'adresse du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, l'ignorant totalement_.

_Yu ne se découragea cependant pas. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour venir rejoindre le lit. Sans en demander la permission qu'il se verrait probablement ignorée ou refusée, il prit place sur le rebord du lit, faisant s'affaisser légèrement le matelas sous son poids._

_Il resta comme ça un bon moment et Kiro ne porta pas plus d'attention sur lui. Puis, il finit par se retourner pour regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, bien que celui-ci fuyait son regard et le détournait dès qu'il voyait que le guitariste le fixait. Petit manège que Yu remarqua et auquel il s'amusa avant de finalement décider à prendre la parole vu que ce n'était certainement pas le propriétaire des lieux qui allait le faire._

« C'est pour ce que j'avais dit à Strify dans la loge que tu boudes? »

« Non, » _répondit sèchement le blond._

« T'es un très mauvais menteur. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Ô que si. »

« Ô que non. »

« Ô que si. »

« Ô que non. »

« Ô que si. »

« Ô que non. »

« Tu sais qu'on peut continuer comme ça très longtemps? »

« Je sais, mais je ne mens pas, que ça te rentre dans ta petite tête. »

_Le guitariste esquissa un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin quand il le voulait! Il avait beau nier de toutes ses forces que ça ne l'avait pas touché, c'était depuis ce moment que Kiro lui faisait la tête. Pas avant. Pas après. C'était pile à ce moment qu'il s'était mit à l'ignorer et à faire comme si il n'existait plus_.

_Yu se redressa un peu du lit, attirant le regard du bassiste sur lui, mais ne quitta pas la chambre comme l'espérait et ne le voulait pas Kiro. Au contraire, il ne fit que se retourner complètement pour grimper sur le lit et se mettre au-dessus du jeune homme qui, lui, ne broncha pas. Puis, sans se faire trop attendre, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles que Kiro gardait obstinément fermées pour ne pas laisser cette langue taquine qui les léchait dans l'espoir de retrouver sa jumelle._

_N'abandonnant pas, le brun continua ce manège avant que Kiro ne cède finalement. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres et Yu en profita pour glisser sa langue entre elles, ne se faisant pas prier et surtout pas attendre. Le blond laissa un faible gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et glissa sa main contre la nuque du brun, tandis que ledit brun tenait en coupe avec ses mains le visage du bassiste._

_Le baiser ne dura que quelques instants, mais ce fut assez pour que Kiro laisse tomber toutes ses gardes et qu'il perde sa mauvaise humeur. Ce fut finalement Yu qui rompit le baiser, se trouvant à court d'air et sachant que le blond devait être dans le même état_.

« Tes lèvres sont les miennes. Ne les propose à personne d'autre, » _averti le blond en faisant la moue._

« C'est promis, » _rigola Yu en se valant une petite claque en arrière de la tête._

_Kiro ne put cependant que sourire en le voyant se foutre de sa gueule. Pour l'empêcher de continuer à rire, il l'attira contre lui en nouant ses bras autour de son cou et en le forçant à se pencher un peu plus sur lui. Il pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mordillant légèrement avant que Yu réponde à son baiser._


End file.
